A conventional lock assembly generally includes an inner handle to which a lock button is received and an outer handle in which a tumbler cylinder is received. The lock button has an actuating plate to be connected to an actuating disk which is connected to a driving tube so that when rotating the inner handle, the driving tube is rotated by the rotation of the actuating disk to retract the latch bolt. The tumbler cylinder is connected to a second driving tube which is rotated when the outer handle is rotated and retract the latch bolt. It is to be noted that the parts in the lock assembly generally are small and have a thin wall so that if a user rotates the inner handle or the outer handle violently by a large rotation angle, these parts could be damaged and/or permanently deformed. The handle could be rotated by a large torque unintentionally and the internal parts of the lock assembly could be deformed.
The present invention intends to provide a lock assembly which allows the handles thereof to be rotated by a large angle without damaging the parts in the lock assembly when the lock assembly is in a locked position.
The lock assembly has a tube having cruciform groove defined through the wall thereof so that the actuating disk is rotatably received in the transverse portion of the cruciform groove such that when the handles are rotated by a large angle, the actuating disk can be rotated within the transverse portion of the cruciform groove.